mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Arquivo:Rhythm is Magic Foal In One
Descrição After months of high pitched begging, Rarity finally takes Sweetie Bell out for some gem collecting. (Parody of Rhythm Heaven Fever's "Hole in One" game for the Wii) Edit: Holy crap this is some long description. Read on if you dare. Greetings once again all and thank you for all your comments, likes, favorites, and such on all of my videos while I was away. I haven't been able to check in on this account for a few months so if you have sent me an email or response and haven't heard back I apologize for not being able to answer them, something I will try to make up for in the following week. Alright... info on the video itself... Man, you guys, I wanted to RAGE QUIT this video so many times. SO MANY. Right out the gate I had issues getting the sound portion in an acceptable state. Once I made the choice to apply custom sounds to the sound-free music version, I struggled something fierce trying to find all the sounds I needed to make it work. You'd be surprised how hard it is to find the proper sound effects that aren't covered by background noise. My initial concepts for the video altered pretty greatly from what the version you see here turned out. Sweetie Bell (or the tiny monkey in the actual game) was originally going to be Spike, but after the Sisterhooves Social episode, I couldn't help myself (and yeah, that probably gives you an idea how long this video was in gestation for). In keeping with the original game, I was desperately searching for that grunting noise the big, mandrill monkey made, but every instance of that was covered with background noise, and the Diamond Dog never made any such sound to make up for it, so in my search to found an adequate replacement, I ran into Rarity's "Wah-hah-HA!" and it instantly seemed like the most obvious thing ever. In the game, the ball does not always bounce directly on the pole, it'll land and spin on the ground before hitting it. I originally plotted it to where there was a funnel where the hole would be, making it not possible for the ball/gem to "roll" in there, so I finished the sound portion of the video with that in mind (also the "rolling" sound effect from the game was also too covered in BG noise to properly extract). During the animation part, I realized that was kind of dumb looking so I changed it back to just a normal hole, but it was too late to change the sounds to reinstate the rolling gem/balls. So if you were wondering why the game and this don't match up exactly, that'd be why. Two other things I wanted to include but didn't- A scene with Diamond Jake and... Diamond Boss(?) setting up *WHY* Rarity is golfing gems into a hole instead of just their still pictures during that "Meanwhile" screen. Rainbow Dash bouncing a ball in time with the music in the background to serve the same purpose Twilight did in the Peckish Pony video. This video was simply taking too long to get out of the gate and I decided it was for the best to cut those out just so I didn't actually rage quit and give up on it mid-way through. And that'd about the gist of it I guess. I think I am done with the Rhythm Heaven Pony videos. Thanks to everyone who wanted ACTUAL game versions of these things but I think if I look at any of these flash files for a minute longer I'm going to go crazy. You are welcome to make those Step Mania type of dealies and use these sound tracks for other such shenanigans, but I have no plans to further elaborate on any of these save for maybe HD versions of the videos for when I get the equipment that would allow me to do so. That's not to say I'm done making ANY videos. Oddly enough, the thing I want to make the most next is a full, 11ish minute EPISODE, written, animated, and voice acted all from scratch (yeah, as if the 1 to 3 minute ones weren't bad enough right..?). Part of me also kind of wants to do some minor streaming in order to show off the inner workings of these current videos and give some pointers to the Flash animators in training out there, but I dunno where'd I'd even start with that. Anyway, I need a bit of a breather and have some UMvC3 (Xbox) I got for Xmas but haven't had the time to play yet. CyberBen27 is my screen name, but if you're going to fight me, just know I'm AWFUL. Categoria:Vídeos